Una vida es mejor contigo
by Isa-san16
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome viven su mas anelado sueño, el de estar por fin juntos, pero no todo es color de rosas alguien interferiría para que esto no suceda.
1. Inconsciencia

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takadashi

Capitulo I

Inconsciencia

Época del Sengoku

Se encontraban en unas montañas cerca de el territorio de Kouga, algo que no ponía de muy buen humor a Inuyasha ,el grupo se encontraba descansando, porque se enfrentaron a un youkai con dos fragmentos de la perla de shikon, que Inuyasha se encargo de destruir para recuperar los fragmentos de la perla; lo que no dijo el hanyou fue que la pelea lo había afectado más de lo que parecía y tenia una herida muy grave en su estomago, y su haori se estaba empezando a manchar de sangre.

Kagome se percato de esto pero cuando fue a ayudarlo Inuyasha se desmayo.

-Inuyasha!-luego Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y lo intento levantar, se dio cuenta de tenia una fiebre muy alta, y una herida en su estomago. - esto no es bueno, Sango me prestarías a kirara para llevar a Inuyasha a mi época.

-Por supuesto Kagome, Kirara ayuda a Inuyasha por favor y acompaña a Kagome hacia el pozo.-

Kirara se transformo y monto a Inuyasha en su lomo, Kagome estaba muy preocupada porque faltaban 3 días para la luna nueva y podría ser letal para Inuyasha en las condiciones que se encontraba , una hora después ya se encontraban en el pozo, Kagome monto a Inuyasha en su espalda y salto dentro del pozo devora huesos.

Época Actual

Souta el hermano de Kagome escucho unos ruidos dentro de la urna del pozo, fue a ver que era lo que ocurría dentro del pozo y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, su hermana intentando sacar a un pesado hanyou, que se encontraba inconsciente, Souta ayudo a Kagome a sacar a Inuyasha y entre los dos los se lo llevaron a la habitación de Kagome.

Cuando entraron en la casa la mamá de Kagome muy animada la fue a saludar, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a Inuyasha en un estado que no se lo podía imaginar, inconsciente en los brazos de su hija y completamente ensangrentado, inmediatamente les fue a ayudar a transportar a Inuyasha a la cama de su hija, la mamá de Kagome sabia de ante mano que ella estaba profunda mente enamorada de Inuyasha y que él también estaba enamorado de su hija aunque no lo demostrara.

Kagome: mamá me podrías prepara un poco de agua, gasas y unos paños para Inuyasha, voy a ver si le puedo quitar el kosode.- Kagome junto con Souta pusieron a Inuyasha en la cama y le quitaron el kosode, cuando Kagome vio la herida que tenia en su estomago se preocupo no por la recuperación si no porque estaba próxima la luna nueva.- Souta le podrías quitar a Inuyasha la hakama y arroparlo en la cama por favor-la expresión que tenia Kagome en la cara, demostraba angustia y preocupación por parte del hanyou que se encontraba aun inconsciente, en su habitación, ella salió de su habitación sin antes escuchar lo que su hermano le dijo.

-claro hermana, ocupo la otra ropa para Inuyasha, hermana me escuchaste!-

Souta desnudo a Inuyasha y le puso solo un pantalón de dormir, luego la mamá de Kagome apareció con los paños y la gasas que le había pedido y con un recipiente con agua, Kagome acerco la silla de su escritorio hacia Inuyasha que ya se encontraba en su cama y le empezó a poner los trapos con agua para ver si se le podía empezar a bajar la fiebre , inmediatamente cuando ella le puso el primer paño a Inuyasha, él reacciono, y Kagome pudo ver sus hermoso ojos de color dorado que tanto le gustaban.

-Inuyasha no te muevas que aun no curo tu herida, y se te puede infeccionar .-

-Kagome perdón por no haberte dicho de esto, te preocupaste por mi nuevamente.-

Luego de eso Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome e hizo algo de lo que nadie se puedo haber imaginado, Inuyasha le dio un increíble beso a Kagome por el que le transmitió todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados desde que la conoció, Kagome inmediatamente le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome algo que ella había estado esperando- Kagome gracias por cuidar de mi, y esto es algo que me cuesta decir mucho, Kagome yo..m.. te.. a…mo. -Kagome se quedo en shock- Kagome yo te he amado desde que te conocí pero nunca te lo he podido decir.- Luego Inuyasha le dio otro beso con la misma intensidad de el primero.

Kagome continuo con Inuyasha le dijo que no se moviera para que se le cerrara la herida que tenia.

Inuyasha se quedo quieto viendo como Kagome atendía sus heridas, reclamaba de vez en cuando.

Kagome pensaba profundamente en un asunto el cual podía interferir con todo lo que le había dicho Inuyasha y era nada menos que Kikio, eso la entristeció de sobre manera e Inuyasha lo percibió de inmediato.

-Que te pasa Kagome, porque estas así?-

-Inu, tu no era que amabas a Kikio- el hanyou se estremeció ante ese pensamiento de su amada- contéstame Inu, necesito saberlo…-

-En algún momento la quise, Kagome, pero me di cuenta que no la amaba si no que solo sentía un gran cariño por ella ya que fue la primera humana en años que me había aceptado, pero al conocerte me di cuenta de que ella lo único que quería es que fuera un humano como cualquier otro, en cambio tu me has dicho que te gusto como soy ,que te agrado como hanyou, Kagome desde hace tres años he estado enamorado de ti, pero nunca te lo había demostrado, por miedo a que me pudieras rechazar, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que eso no era así, y tenia que buscar un momento para declararte lo que sentía por ti, y lo que me a pasado a dado el momento perfecto.- Inuyasha la vuelve a besar para demostrarle lo que siente.

-Inuyasha y ahora que le vas a decir a Kikio-

- kagome no te preocupes por cosas tan pequeñas, el amor que nosotros sentimos ni el mal más poderoso lo puede romper.-

Sorryyyyyy por quitar esta historia a aquellas personas que antes la habian leido, necesitaba hacerle algunos cambios que se daran cuenta ya que cambian totalmete la historia

la ire actualizando cada ves que cambie algunas cosas.


	2. Los sentimientos de Inuyasha

Capitulo II

Los sentimientos de Inuyasha

Tres días después

Inuyasha se encontraba en la casa de Kagome todavía, en esos días estaba muy acaramelado con Kagome porque por fin podían demostrar cuanto se querían no del el todo pero iban mejorando en muchos aspectos.

Ellos se encontraban acostados en la cama de Kagome porque Inuyasha de repente se empezó a sentir mareos, Kagome estaba muy preocupada de que volviera a quedar inconsciente como la ultima vez, Kagome le insistió a Inuyasha de que fuera con ella a ver a un doctor amigo de la familia el que atendía al abuelo de ella.

Inuyasha a regañadientes acepto ir, también acepto porque sentía mucho dolor de cabeza y eso no era algo normal en un hanyou que se enfermara por envenenamiento y tan mal, además ese día era la luna nueva, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Inuyasha, porque odiaba el hecho de que por un día tenia que ser un simple humano, aunque para algunas cosas era mejor estar así, ya que le podía decir mucho más a Kagome de lo que sentía

Kagome le dijo a su hermano que si le podía dar a Inu una de las mudadas que su madre había comprado para él para que usa en esta época, su hermano se llevo a Inuyasha a su habitación para mudarlo.

Inuyasha se vistió con lo que le dio Souta, que era una camisa negra y un pantalón azul, que cuando lo vio Kagome se quedo en shock porque se veía súper sexy, en esa ropa, entro en razón y se recupero.

- Inuyasha por favor ponte una gorra, en esta época no están acostumbrados a ver demonios caminando por ahí como si nada!- le dijo Kagome a su hanyou

-Kagome no hace falta porque no te he dicho algo, es algo que nadie sabe de mi, te lo digo porque confió en ti- Kagome se impacto de sus palabras y lo abrazo-, yo puedo esconder mi parte hanyou con mi sangre humana, pero lo único que cambian son los colmillos, las orejas, y las garras lo demás queda igual.

-está sorprendida con lo que Inu le había mencionado, pero a ella le gustaba tal y como era.- Inu eso es mucho mejor que andar siempre con una gorra, porque podríamos ser una pareja también en esta época.

Inuyasha empezó a transformase en un supuesto humano y todos quedaron sorprendidos, Kagome feliz, se llevo a Inuyasha con ella tomados de la mano, hacia el consultorio del doctor para que examinara a Inuyasha.

Época del Sengoku

- Sango no te parece extraño de que este durando mucho la señorita Kagome.?- le dice Miroku a Sango, quien aprovecha para tocarle su trasero

- es porque Inuyasha se encontraba muy mal cuando Kagome se lo llevo a su época, nisiquiera estaba consciente, estoy segura de que las cosas ya están mucho mejor.- le dice mientras le da su cachetada.

-espero de que ese perro sarnoso no se le ocurra volver a hacer algo así, porque tremendo susto que nos llevamos por culpa de él.- menciona shippo, recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Inuyasha en la terrible batalla.


End file.
